Álcool
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Como era possível que TUDO, repito, TUDO o lembrasse daquela maldita noite em que a bebida tomara sua cabeça?


**|Título: Álcool**

**|Sinopse: Como era possível que TUDO, repito, TUDO o lembrasse daquela maldita noite em que a bebida tomara sua cabeça?**

**|Disclaimer: Naruto pertence apenas a Masashi Kishimoto. Cruzemos os dedos para que nossos garotos favoritos tenham um final feliz. Juntos.**

**|Escrita por: Gaby Amorinha.**

**|Betada por: Sg Winny**

**|Classificação: 18+**

**|Gêneros: Universitária, Lemon, Shonen-ai, Shoujo, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi.**

**|Alertas: Álcool, Bissexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo**

**|Shipps: SasuNaru. Flash de SasuIno.**

**|Capítulo Único**

* * *

**Nota Inicial da Autora:**

**Olá leitores!**

**Atendendo à minha insaciável sede de lemons, decidi escrever um. **

**Espero que gostem!**

** Beijos. **

* * *

Sasuke resmungou um palavrão particularmente feio pela enésima vez naquela noite gelada de inverno.

— Que inferno, Naruto. Quer parar de pisar na porra do meu pé?

— HAHA, HAHAHAHAHAAAA... Sasuke perdendo a cabeça é? Hahahahahaaa!

O loiro só fazia rir. Sasuke estava lutando contra todos os seus instintos para desistir de ajudar o loiro e largá-lo no corredor de seu prédio. Os dois tinham saído para o que era para ser uma noitada normal... Mas Naruto passara do seu limite ao entornar tanto álcool, que se chegasse perto de um cigarro, pegaria fogo imediatamente.

Sasuke jogou o garoto no banco de trás de seu carro e decidiu levá-lo para sua casa, tarefa simples que se mostrava quase impossível. Naruto estava andando em ziguezague e não parava de pisar no pé do moreno, arrancando gemidos de dor do mesmo. E alguns palavrões.

O Uchiha, agora, tentava desesperadamente abrir a porta de seu apartamento para jogar Naruto no chuveiro, mas o loiro não conseguia ficar de pé. Era bem mais difícil do que parecia manusear uma chave com uma mão só. Sasuke mesmo não estava em seu estado perfeito, embora bem mais consciente que Naruto.

Depois de várias tentativas e algumas falhas, ele finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta. Arrastou o loiro, completamente apoiado em suas costas, para dentro.

— Agora você fica aí — Sasuke ordenou, largando Naruto no sofá. — Vou te fazer um café.

— Nãaaaaao! Não quero café! — ele resmungou, fazendo um biquinho extremamente infantil em seguida.

— Ou é café, ou banho gelado! Se bem que no seu caso acho que vai precisar dos dois...

— NÃO! NÃO QUERO BANHO GELADO!

Sasuke respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Então deu as costas ao garoto, indo até a cafeteira na cozinha.

— SASUKE! EU. NÃO. QUERO. TOMAR. CAFÉ!

O moreno soltou mais um resmungo e continuou preparando a bebida. Naruto ia tomar aquele café nem que fosse amarrado.

Alguns minutos depois, aturando gritos e resmungos de Naruto na sua cabeça, Sasuke saiu da cozinha com uma xícara fumegante de café.

— Fica quieto aí e bebe — Sasuke ordenou, estendendo a xícara para Naruto.

— NÃO QUERO!

Então Naruto fez a coisa, que de todas as outras da noite, mais irritou Sasuke: virou a xícara de café QUENTE na blusa branca e impecável do moreno.

— SEU DESGRAÇADO! — Sasuke começou a passar as mãos desesperadamente pelo líquido quente, tentando aliviar o ardor na sua pele. Naruto só fazia rir.

— HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! AGORA ESTÁ TODO MOLHADO DE CAFÉ! BEM FEITOOOOOO, TEME!

— DOBE MALDITO!

Sasuke desistiu de ser gentil. Avançou em cima de Naruto com toda sua fúria acumulada e os dois começaram uma briga de punhos particularmente violenta no apartamento do moreno.

Logo ambos rolavam pelo chão, formando uma massa indecifrável de murros e pontapés. Naruto mal conseguia ficar em pé, e isso afetou a coordenação do loiro, de modo que logo ele estava deitado no chão, barriga para cima, com Sasuke sentado sobre seus quadris, um joelho de cada lado do corpo.

Acertou um murro na lateral do rosto do loiro, fazendo-o cuspir um pouco de sangue.

— PORRA SASUKE, PRECISAVA DISSO?

Sasuke nem quis saber, deu um murro do outro lado.

— PUTA QUE PARIL, SASUKE!

— É... Agora 'tá melhor.

Sasuke saiu de cima de Naruto e o jogou sobre as suas costas, como um saco de batatas. Indo, em seguida, até o banheiro.

Naruto começou a xingar e esmurrar as costas de Sasuke, mas esse não deu atenção. Continuou seu trajeto até o banheiro e se trancou lá dentro com o loiro, para impedi-lo de fugir.

— Agora seja um bom dobe e entre no chuveiro, se não quiser que eu te coloque lá na marra.

— Aaaaah Sasuke! Seu... — seja lá o xingamento que Naruto ia proferir, morreu na sua garganta. Ele apenas começou a resmungar baixinho e a se livrar de suas roupas, as largando pelo chão do banheiro do moreno.

— Hei! Mais organização na minha casa, por favor.

— Ah, por que você não vai se fo...

— Não, obrigado. Já fiz isso hoje.

— Haha, muito engraçado — o loiro retrucou sarcástico.

— Anda logo!

Naruto entrou no Box e abriu o chuveiro, sentindo a água quente escorrer em seu corpo nu. Estava até relaxando, fechou os olhos e se escorou na parede de azulejos, apenas curtindo a temperatura água, quando de repente...

Um jato gelado caiu sobe si, o fazendo gritar e escorregar, quase caindo no chão. Sasuke segurou o seu braço bem a tempo.

— QUE MERDA É ESSA SASUKE?

— Eu falei que o banho tinha que ser FRIO pra curar a bebedeira.

— AH, VAI TOMAR NO CÚ, SEU VIADO!

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Naruto começou a se contorcer loucamente dentro do Box, que era bem apertado para abrigar duas pessoas. O moreno morava sozinho, não havia necessidade para mais espaço do que uma quitinete.

Mãos voavam para todos os lados, Naruto tentando esquentar a água e Sasuke tentando impedi-lo, sem que nenhum dos dois tivesse sucesso. Era como tapar o Sol com a peneira. Em poucos minutos eles se cansaram da briga sem objetivo e Sasuke resolveu largar Naruto no Box sozinho, saindo do cubículo apertado.

— Merda, dobe. Agora estou todo encharcado. E de água fria! — Sasuke pegou uma das toalhas secas penduradas no banheiro e começou a secar os cabelos. Percebeu imediatamente que não seria o suficiente. Começou a tirar suas roupas e esticá-las impecavelmente sobre a pia. A sensação da toalha aquecendo seu corpo em seguida foi sem precedentes: o algodão não só estava macio contra sua pele como também quente.

Mas não era que o algodão estava quente, e sim sua pele que estava fria demais antes. Por causa da água.

No silêncio de seus pensamentos, Sasuke percebeu que Naruto parara de gritar. Agora ele ouvia um misto de gemidos e lamúrias murmuradas debaixo da cascata gelada no Box.

— Sasuke... Por favor... 'Tá frio... Por favor...

Ainda enrolado na toalha, ele se virou para Naruto e sentiu o peso de um piano acertar sua cabeça. O famoso "peso na consciência".

Naruto estava pálido e trêmulo, até com os lábios meio arroxeados. Agora, ao invés de mexendo-se para todos os lados, ele estava encolhido no canto do Box, o mais longe possível do chuveiro, abraçado ao próprio tronco e batendo os dentes descontroladamente.

— Por favor, Sasuke...

Um arrepio descomunal percorreu coluna do moreno. Oras, ele não podia se culpar, só queria ajudar seu amigo! Como iria achar que estava tão frio assim a ponto de fazer mal a ele?

Jogou a toalha molhada que cobria sua cintura para cima da pia e caminhou a passos largos até o Box. Naruto instintivamente se apoiou no moreno, buscando um ponto de calor. Sasuke percebeu que a pele de Naruto estava realmente gelada, todos os pelos do mesmo estavam arrepiados, e ele estava muito trêmulo.

— Desculpe-me Naruto, só queria ajudar você. — Sasuke ergueu uma mão para o chuveiro, girando-o até a água ficar quente. — Vem cá.

Ele puxou Naruto para perto e entrou debaixo da enxurrada quente com ele. O loiro soltou um gemido de satisfação e relaxou todos os seus músculos. Alguns espasmos trêmulos ainda percorriam seu corpo, mas ele foi chegando a condições normais aos poucos. Apoiara as mãos nos ombros de Sasuke e sua cabeça no peito do mesmo, respirando lentamente enquanto seu corpo se aquecia.

— Sente-se melhor? — Sasuke perguntou, erguendo o rosto de Naruto para que olhasse em seus olhos.

— U - um pouco. Obrigado.

— Eu estou aqui para isso, dobe. Para cuidar de você, já que você não consegue sozinho. — o moreno comentou, com um sorriso sarcástico.

— Haha, muito engraçado. Você não consegue mesmo ficar algum tempo sem curtir com a minha cara, não é? — Naruto perguntou, com um sorriso radiante no rosto, apesar do sarcasmo que impregnava sua frase.

Um sorriso radiante.

— É porque eu gosto de ver o seu sorriso...

— O que disse?

Sasuke não respondeu. Sem mais nem menos, sem justificativa, sem aviso prévio, sem nem mesmo saber por que, grudou seus lábios sobre aquele sorriso radiante.

Naruto ficou sem reação. Não conseguiu entender muito que estava acontecendo, em parte por ser normalmente burro, em parte pelo estado de letargia em que o álcool lhe deixara.

Nem mesmo Sasuke sabia o que estava acontecendo, e ele também não estava em cem por cento de sua consciência. Então mesmo sem absorver o que estava fazendo, ele apenas entendeu que aquilo era um beijo, e agiu como agiria em qualquer beijo. Enroscou seus dedos nos cabelos loiros de Naruto e entreabriu os lábios, passando sua língua para a superfície dos lábios do maior. Naruto soltou um pequeno gemido resignado.

Estava confuso. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, e menos ainda se seria certo ou errado, mas ao sentir a ponta da língua de Sasuke acariciar suavemente seu lábio inferior, entreabriu os lábios assim como o moreno, abrigando, assim, a língua dele em sua boca.

Quando isso aconteceu, Naruto parou de tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, e decidiu que só ia deixar rolar, afinal, seja lá o que fosse, era bom. E Sasuke, que não ficara com nenhuma garota por acaso do destino, estava bem querendo aliviar as tensões.

O loiro enlaçou os braços no pescoço de Sasuke, incitando-o a aprofundar o beijo. Sasuke começou a provocar Naruto com singelas mordidas no lábio inferior do loiro, arrancando alguns gemidos tímidos e confusos do garoto. Naruto ainda estava forçando seus últimos neurônios conscientes a entenderem a situação, mas era uma parcela muito pequena e insignificante.

Depois de um beijo particularmente caloroso, Sasuke sentiu um formigamento forte na virilha.

"Oh, merda. Não com o Naruto. Aliás, o que é que eu estou fazendo?"

Mas se ele ia se impedir, não chegou a tal. Naruto parecia estar se excitando tanto quanto ele, a diferença é que não tinha nenhuma consciência mais. Como resultado, agarrou os quadris do moreno e puxou para perto de si, roçando suavemente seu pênis no dele.

Adeus razão, olá desejo.

Sasuke soltou algo parecido com um grunhido, e empurrou Naruto até a parede atrás dele. Naruto soltou um pequeno resmungo ao sentir as costas baterem no azulejo frio, mas não teve muito tempo para se preocupar com isso. Logo Sasuke ergueu as coxas do loiro ao lado de seus quadris. Como o Box era extremamente apertado, Naruto conseguiu com facilidade apoiar os pés na parede oposta, ainda ficando com os joelhos curvados.

— Anh... S-Sasuke... O que está fazendo?

— Fica quieto, dobe.

— Mas é que...

— Eu não mandei ficar quieto, porra? — para calar Naruto de vez ele o beijou, tirando o rumo dos pensamentos do loiro de novo. Sasuke abaixou um pouco o corpo de Naruto, tocando suas ereções novamente e iniciando uma fricção suave e ritmada. Em três movimentos, Naruto soltou o primeiro gemido.

— Sasukeee... Anh...

O moreno capturou os lábios de Naruto novamente. Em pouco tempo estava com um desejo colossal lhe consumindo a carne. Os gemidos de Naruto não eram mais tímidos e comedidos, agora pareciam maiscom o velho Naruto de sempre: extremamente barulhentos e irritantes.

— Vamos brincar, Naruto?

— Aaaaaahhh! S-s-siiim, siiiiiiim...

Sasuke levantou os quadris de Naruto e posicionou-se no ânus do garoto.

— OOOOH, ESPERA! O que você ACHA que está fazendo?!

— Caralho, dobe! CALA A BOCA!

— TEME, PARA!

Sasuke ignorou o pedido e os resmungos de Naruto. Quando ele começou a se contorcer, Sasuke apertou ainda mais seu corpo contra a parede, o imobilizando. Sem ter como se mexer, Naruto se tornou uma presa fácil, e o Uchiha facilmente começou a se enterrar na carne dele. Tudo que o outro podia fazer era reclamar.

— S-Sasuke, espera, por favor... 'Tá machucando...

— Aguenta aí Naruto, aguenta.

Naruto estava se sentindo como se rasgado ao meio, tinha certeza de que ia ficar com o canal anal todo esfolado. Estava quase metendo uma cabeçada em Sasuke para ver se ele o soltava, quando a glande de Sasuke lentamente empurrou sua próstata.

— SASUKE SEU FILHO DA P... Anh... Aaaah...

— O quê?

— S-s-seu... Seu... Aaaah Sasuke...

Interessado na repentina mudança de comportamento do loiro, Sasuke parou e ficou olhando para ele. Naruto começou a agonizar com a falta de movimentação de Sasuke. Firmou-se nos ombros do moreno e começou a rebolar suavemente, forçando movimentos contra sua próstata.

— Hm, então é disso que você gosta, Naruto?

— S-sim, Sasuke...

Sasuke segurou os quadris de Naruto, o imobilizando e arrancando um gemido de protesto. Logo em seguida, saiu lentamente do canal de Naruto e entrou de volta em seguida, fazendo questão de acertar a próstata dele no fundo.

— Ah, Sasuke...

— 'Tá gostando?

— S-s-sim...

Sasuke deu um sorriso sarcástico e repetiu o movimento, arrancando um outro gemido seguido pelo resmungo de um palavrão.

Ele foi acelerando os movimentos aos poucos, e aumentando a força deles. A cada pressão forte contra a próstata de Naruto, este se contorcia de prazer incontrolavelmente e sussurrava coisas ininteligíveis.

Naruto agarrou os cabelos de Sasuke com força, e os gemidos ficaram mais intensos. Estava quase lá. O moreno também.

Em pouco tempo, gemidos altos, puxões de cabelo e arranhões selvagens tomaram o ambiente em meio à uma imensurável explosão de prazer. Naruto ainda queria matar Sasuke, mas admitiria sem pensar que aquela fora a melhor e mais intensa gozada de sua vida. Nunca imaginou que existisse um ponto tão sensível em seu corpo.

Levou alguns minutos para que a respiração dos dois se acalmasse. Sasuke soltou o loiro e saiu do Box totalmente atordoado, recolheu suas roupas e foi para o quarto. Naruto ainda ficou um bom tempo bestificado debaixo da água quente, até entender o que se passou.

Fechou o chuveiro, pegou a toalha mais próxima e foi andando em ziguezague até o quarto de Sasuke.

O moreno estava terminando de vestir um pijama e se jogou na cama.

— Separei aquele pijama seco pra você.

Naruto vestiu a roupa meio lento, após várias tentativas erradas, e foi ainda tonto até a cama de Sasuke. Deitou-se.

— Hei, o sofá está na sala, sabia?

— Oh, então você me fode no banheiro e depois me taca pro sofá. Quanta consideração.

— Não me venha com reclamações. Você gostou que eu sei.

— Seu...

— Foda-se, fica aí então. Mas se roubar minhas cobertas ou me chutar de noite, eu te boto para fora nem que seja a pontapés.

**…**

— ACORDA, DOBE!

Naruto tampou os ouvidos com mais força, apertando o travesseiro contra eles. Sua cabeça estava explodindo, seu cú doía como se tivesse sido explodido e ainda lhe aparecia um filho da puta para berrar no seu ouvido logo pela manhã.

— Ok, fique dormindo então. Mas quando perder a aula do Kakashi não diga que eu não avisei.

De alguma forma, a palavra "aula" despertou o garoto.

— Ah não!

Então, em uma manobra desesperada, Naruto tentou se por de pé de uma vez só. Não podia ter se arrependido mais. Assim que se sentou de uma vez, aquela dor no canal anal se acentuou, e Naruto se lembrou de onde aquela dor vinha.

Seu olhar saiu de foco. Ele ergueu os olhos trêmulos para Sasuke, que trocava de roupa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Você tem roupa limpa aí ou não? — Sasuke perguntou. — Vou te arrumar uma bermuda pra ir pra faculdade. Não posso te emprestar calças, ficariam curtas demais. Você é mais alto que eu.

Naruto continuava chocado com a capacidade de Sasuke de agir como se NADA tivesse acontecido. Nada!

Então era isso? Sasuke se aproveitava de que Naruto estava bêbado, tirava o atraso das fodas perdidas com meninas usando o garoto e depois ignorava o fato? Simples assim?

"Mas que filho-da-puta!"

Naruto viu que não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer a não ser aceitar a bermuda e a T-shirt que Sasuke lhe estendia, tomar o café que o moreno preparara e pegar uma carona com ele para a faculdade.

Os dois estudavam no mesmo prédio, mas em cursos diferentes. Então, logo na primeira aula, eles seguiram caminhos opostos. Sasuke seguiu tranquilamente para seu curso de Tecnologia em Jogos Digitais, como se fosse apenas mais uma segunda-feira em sua vida. No meio do caminho, piscou um olho para Yamanaka Ino, do curso de Design de Moda e fez um sinal com as mãos indicando que eles iriam matar o primeiro horário juntos. E fim.

Naruto estava possesso. O maldito Sasuke convidara uma loira para uma rapidinha no meio do primeiro turno BEM NA SUA FRENTE e logo depois do que acontecera na noite anterior? Que merda era essa? Sasuke tinha tara por loiros, ou algo do tipo?

Naruto ainda teve um vislumbre de Sasuke e Ino começarem a se agarrar no corredor antes de subir as escadas para o segundo andar e entrar no primeiro turno de Sistema de Informações. Mas ele não conseguia prestar atenção.

A princípio, ele teve o desagrado de perceber que a primeira aula era a de Sai, um garoto que era a cara cuspida e escarrada de Sasuke, a exceção da pele um pouco mais pálida e a ausência dos arrepiados no cabelo. Isso fez o corpo de Naruto queimar em lembrança à noite anterior. O cabelo negro de Sai lembrava o cabelo de Sasuke que Naruto puxara tão insistentemente; os músculos de Sai lembravam os músculos de Sasuke que exerceram força ao agarrá-lo em tantas partes do corpo; os olhos negros de Sai lembravam os olhos de Sasuke que haviam se grudado no corpo de Naruto tão fixamente na noite anterior...

E começou a aula. A matéria de Sai envolvia cálculos matemáticos diretos, que lembraram Naruto imediatamente da facilidade com a qual Sasuke resolvia cálculos. O moreno vivia ensinando Naruto a realizar as mais diversas contas, com uma paciência de Jó.

E a respiração do rapaz ao seu lado, que Naruto nem sabia quem era, começou a lembrar a respiração de Sasuke. A pose despreocupada do garoto logo embaixo de si lembrou o jeito de Sasuke de se sentar. E quando Naruto se deu conta de que estava passando as páginas de sua apostila distraidamente e vendo o rosto de Sasuke em todas as páginas, ele entendeu a seriedade da situação.

Mexeu-se na cadeira, e o suave incômodo em seu ânus só serviu para lhe lembrar da sensação deliciosa do sexo na noite anterior.

"Sasuke teme... Seu...".

Não tinha jeito, tinha? Naruto se retirou da sala e subiu para o último andar, onde ficava o DA de informática. DA era uma sala onde os professores não podem entrar, e os alunos vão matar aula quando estão a fim. Geralmente a sala era cheia de maconha e sexo, mas o primeiro horário de segunda era pouco visitada. Por isso Sasuke preferia comer a Ino nesse turno.

Não deu outra. Naruto abriu a porta abruptamente e deu de cara com Sasuke enfiando as mãos dentro da saia curta de Ino.

— Sai — Naruto disse. — Agora.

— Santa educação! — ela respondeu, desajeitada. Olhou um pouco de Sasuke para Naruto tentando entender o que se passava, mas desistiu, achando melhor voltar para seu turno. Sasuke olhou a garota sair rebolando suavemente da sala e ficou perplexo ao perceber que Naruto tinha o atrapalhado.

De novo.

— PORRA NARUTO, 'TÁ DE ZOEIRA COMIGO NÉ? Por SUA causa, eu não comi NINGUÉM na balada ontem, porque fiquei tomando conta de BÊBADO. Ou seja, VOCÊ. E aí até SÓBRIO você vem me atrapalhar? QUE MERDA É ESSA?

— Que ideia TOSCA foi aquela de me comer ontem?

Então o rosto de Sasuke ficou lívido, em seguida em escárnio, e depois em compreensão.

— Não tenho certeza, para ser sincero. Eu também estava meio tonto ontem, não estava? Acho que é reflexo da seca em que eu estava.

— Ah, claro. Uma afogada de ganso. Só.

— Naruto... — Sasuke andou lentamente até o loiro. — É impressão minha ou você está... Magoado?

— Magoado? Eu? Por quê?

Sasuke continuou seus passos lentos, como quem não queria nada.

— Não sei... Talvez... Por eu ter usado você.

— O quê? Ora, claro que não!

— Talvez, só talvez... Talvez você tenha gostado, e agora está chateado porque não vai acontecer de novo.

Naruto começou a andar para trás, como se escapando de Sasuke.

— Pare de dizer idiotices, teme!

— Talvez... Talvez você tenha se apaixonado, Naruto?

— Eu já disse que não é nada disso! — para desespero de Naruto, suas costas bateram na parede atrás de si.

— Oh, então eu devo ter me enganado.

— É... É claro que sim!

— Então... Se eu te usasse de novo, não faria diferença, faria?

Sasuke grudou o corpo de Naruto na parede, prendendo-o com seus braços aos lados do corpo do loiro.

— N-não, não faria... — Naruto gaguejou em um murmúrio, visivelmente afetado pela proximidade com o moreno.

— Isso é bom... Porque você me interrompeu, Naruto — Sasuke encoxou Naruto de uma vez, fazendo o loiro sentir que o menor estava excitado. — Eu estava me divertindo com a Ino. Agora que você pos ela pra fora, sabe-se lá por que, vai ter que tomar o lugar dela. Porque você sabe como eu sou. Eu detesto que me deixem na mão — então Sasuke sussurrou as últimas palavras ao pé do ouvido de Naruto. — Você sabe, não é Naruto?

— Eu... Eu sei... — como em um raio, Naruto pareceu perceber o que estava acontecendo. Ele saíra da aula na qual tinha mais dificuldade porque estava com vontade de dar pro Sasuke?

Não. Oh não. Não mesmo.

— Não...

— Não o que? — Sasuke perguntou, grudando os lábios no pescoço de Naruto. — Não o que, Naruto?

— Eu não quero. Não quero! Oras, sou homem!

— Eu não disse que não era, disse?

Mas se bem que você se comportou como uma vadiazinha ontem. Ah, é isso que você quer. Que eu lhe faça de puta de novo.

— NÃO!

Tarde demais. Naruto podia mentir para si mesmo, mas não para Sasuke. O moreno desabotoou sua blusa rapidamente e abaixou as calças e a cueca. Naruto achou melhor calar a boca e aproveitar antes que dissesse algo comprometedor demais.

— Não? — Sasuke perguntou, virando Naruto de costas e sussurrando em seu ouvido. - Não é isso que parece. — Abaixou a bermuda e a cueca de Naruto e tocou suavemente o membro pulsante do loiro. — Hm, não é isso que seu corpo está me dizendo.

Naruto resmungou alguma coisa, mas Sasuke não entendeu, e também não deu importância. Puxou o loiro pela gola da camiseta e o jogou "delicadamente" no chão, deixando ele de quatro.

— Isso é o que eu ia fazer com a Ino hoje. Agora vai ser você.

— Não, espera, espe... — Nem deu tempo de Naruto argumentar. Sasuke agarrou os quadris de Naruto e se enterrou no corpo dele, acertando a próstata dele de uma vez. Sasuke se lembrava de que isso havia agradado Naruto na noite anterior, e sabia que era isso que o loiro queria. Sem hesitar, Sasuke começou movimentos fortes e ritmados, que faziam Naruto soltar gemidos intensos. Sasuke se surpreendeu, mas os gritos de Naruto o estavam excitando ainda mais, o que o incentivava a ir cada vez mais depressa. Por consequência Naruto berrava ainda mais.

— AAAAAAAAAH SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

— Cala a boca, dobe!

— Aaaaah, ah, v-vou, v-v-vou calaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

E Sasuke gozou muito mais intensamente que antes, pela noite, e largou Naruto.

— S-s-sasuke... Sasuke, vai me deixar aqui assim?

Sasuke desceu o olhar para Naruto. Ele parecia tão patético e indefeso quanto na noite anterior, debaixo do chuveiro frio.

E o moreno percebeu que a fragilidade de Naruto, que se mostrava tão raramente, era sua fraqueza.

— Não. Eu não teria coragem.

Sasuke voltou até Naruto e o deitou no chão de barriga para cima com um pouco mais de carinho do que estava o tratando a alguns segundos atrás. Beijou Naruto delicadamente.

— Vou terminar para você, tá? — Sasuke murmurou. Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça, parecendo um filhotinho de raposa indefeso.

Sasuke sentiu seu coração amolecer todo de uma vez com essa expressão de Naruto.

Voltou a beijar o loiro com delicadeza. Naruto fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo.

Sasuke desceu a mão até o pênis de Naruto e mal precisou de quatro movimentos, Naruto já estava perto do orgasmo antes.

Quando o sêmen de Naruto sujou as mãos de Sasuke, os dois pararam. Foi como um momento de entendimento. Eles se olharam, organizando os fatos em suas cabeças.

Timidamente, Sasuke se levantou, vestindo suas roupas de volta. Naruto se levantou também.

Então era isso? Sasuke ia agir de novo como se nada tivesse acontecido? E porque isso incomodava tanto Naruto?

O loiro sabia. Por mais que tivesse sido uma piada de Sasuke, Naruto tinha sim se apaixonado pelo amigo. Virou um rosto chateado para o lado.

Sasuke se virou para Naruto a tempo de ver a expressão decepcionada do loiro. E então o moreno começou a pensar em um monte de coisas, entre elas, que ele nunca conseguia namorar sério por mais de dois meses. As meninas lhe cansavam com facilidade, falando de roupas, filmes, festinhas idiotas... E ele era amigo de Naruto desde, hm... Sempre?

— Hei, Naruto! Vamos nos atrasar pro segundo turno.

— Hm — ele se adiantou para sair da sala. Sasuke segurou o pulso dele, o impedindo. — Nos vamos sair hoje, ok? Na verdade, você vai lá em casa.

— Vou é?

— Claro. Como bons namorados que somos, precisamos experimentar isso na cama.

* * *

**Nota Final da Autora:**

**Sim, eu tenho plena consciência do quão tosco ficou. kkkkkkkk Experiência pequena em escrever lemons, e para o enredo da história eu achei que coisas muito exageradas iam parecer forçado demais, então foi isso mesmo que saiu. e.e Comentários?**

**Beijinhos,**

**Gaby Amorinha **

* * *

**Nota da Beta:**

**Wow! Primeiro Lemon (N.A:** Primeiro Lemon Sasunaru apenas. Opa, acho que sem querer enganei alguém. e.e) **da Gaby! Pelo menos que eu li, não é? Você me garante que é primeiro e que não está me deixando de fora, Gabsss? HAUHAUSHAUS... Mas sério, pra primeiro Lemooonnn! Muito, muito melhor que os meus da época do Fandom de Supernatural. Eu nem tinha coragem de postar, acabei apagando tudo de tanta vergonha. D:**

**A sua espontaneidade, o seu jeito cômico, tudo o que você passa. Eu amei ler cada pedacinho e fiquei igual uma idiota rindo das tiradas desses dois... Porque quando eu leio algo, não me seguro. HAUAHSAU. E esse Naruto retardado bêbado totalmente molestável, lindo **

**Eu amei betar, vem com esse negócio de ler as coisas primeiro, 3 Me sinto especial. Vivi cobrando essa fic pra ti, né? Finaaalmente! E também finalmente saiu a betagem!**

**Então, pessoal! Ficaríamos felizes se vocês dissessem o que acharam, afinal, é a primeira SasuNaru da Gaby. :3 Beijos! XD**

**SgWinny.**


End file.
